Like a phoenix from the ashes
by RisingWarrior
Summary: "I enjoy killing you. It always starts like this. History is repeating itself over and over again. When something isn't working right, society needs someone to blame. And I blame you." Leading you through some edgepoints of the second world war up until the recrutation of the mercs. BLU!Medic x RED!Heavy ; RED!Medic x RED!Pyro ; May contain hints to other Pairings


Hello there! These characters basically aren't mine!

RED!Medic: Arin Breaburn

RED!Heavy: Misha

RED!Sniper: Lawrence Mundy (Belongs to a friend)

RED!Spy: René (Also belongs to a friend)

RED!Engineer: Dell Conagher (Belongs to the same friend)

RED! Soldier: Jane Doe

RED!Scout: Nathanial Vetterline (Also belongs to her)

RED!Pyro: Rufus Z. Ozwell (Belongs to me)

BLU!Medic: Ludwig Steiner (Belongs to me)

The rest of the BLU's aren't named.

 **xxxxx**

"-and thats basically how I got here!" Despite the young bostoner boy's efforts to keep his story interesting, no one of his teammates seemed to care at the moment when he finally came to an end. Not a single one of them even noticed that Scout had finished his rambelings and Medic was sure of the fact that half of the story he just tried to tell them was a big fat lie anyway.

Scout even had to clear his throat to get some attention. "That is an insult,...to my superior mind." sighted the frustrated french man in the suit from a corner. They were sitting at the kitchen table, some of them were even still eating the food that was prepaired by their texan teammate. "Oh common frenchie! I thought my story was great!" snorted their youngest teammate in return.

"And besides that, no one of you really wanted to start this! So, clearly, someone had to go first!" At some point of Scouts story, their Demoman had slipped underneath the table, sleeping soundly. "You litterly talked the whole evening pardner. Tavish here passed out hours ago." With an amused smile on his lips, their Engineer and skilled cook pushed his cowboy hat out of his face. His comment was only ment to lighten the mood but their Scout clearly didn't like how everyone was reacting to his awesome story. He even had ninjas in it!

"Whatever. You are a waste of my breath! Who wants to go next? I bet no one could even touch the surface of my mindblowing story!" And with a lower tune he added, mumbeling as he did so. "As it seems you weren't ready for my origins yet. " Without hesitation the soldiers hand shot in the air. "Origin story telling time!" As their spy only facepalmed, Medic prepeared himself mentally for the even greater rubbish that was about to be told. Sometimes he wondered, how RED put up with all of these maniacs and he asked himself, if BLU had the same problems with their bloodthirsty lunatics.

"Once there was a lonely soldier. He was the best soldier there ever was! He fought in the first, second to the sixth world war!" With an annoyed grunt their australian Sniper reshifted his legs on the table. "There were only two world wars you bloody moron." He grumbeled in his usual deep voice. "How would you know kangoroo? There was no world war in australia!" Sighing, Medic stroke his full beard. This was pointless. "Everyone knows that! Its in every damn history book!"Snipers effort to prove their Soldier wrong didn't get the wanted attention from the american.

"Monsieur Soldier, if you would stick your nose into a proper book instead of your stupid american comics for once, you would know that too." Their Spy only made things move out of control even faster. "I kick histories ass you stupid baguette! And I don't read books with too many words in it! Everyone knows that America kicked everyones asses!" "And what about vietna-" At the time their russian Heavy Weapons Guy decided to also get involved in their bickering, the Soldier didn't even bother to let him finish. "Do you want ME to kick YOUR ass, commie?"

Things were getting out of hand but the Medic couldn't care less. If they smashed their heads in, he would get some extra pay for sewing them back together. So it was only in his liking that their fighting would continue on. "I think this has gone far enough Soldier." The texan tried one more time, for only their Engineer seemed to be able to calm their american down. Like he proved so many times in the past since they got here. The Engineers words seemed to do their magic, as the soldier abruptly came to an halt, even though growling while doing so. "Oye doc! Why don't you tell us some stories of your past! I bet this will have some cool Nazi shit in it!" Not even two whole minutes could pass without Scout breaking the upcoming silence. With a heavy sight the Medic returned to stroke his beard in annoyence once again. "At this point, Herr Scout, I feel the need to inform you that I never considered myself as a member of the Nazi party." With a snort the heavy rose his voice again to support the Medics point. "Da. Our doctor isn't even a real german! He assured me at least that!"

Some of the others turned their heads in Medics direction, as if they would have all assumed that his origins lay in Germany just because of his harsh accent. That was kind of racist. Then again, the entire Team seemed to be at least a little bit racist. The Pyro not included though."The Kraut is no real Kraut?" Soldier seemen as perplex as their youngest member. "Not really. No,...not one hundret percent, if you want to know it that badly,..." The Medic argued, not sure of how to handle this situation. He didn't like the whole attention he was just getting. "So you ARE german but at the same time,...you are not. Please use proper english to make this easier on us. I am DYING to know." The french Spy spat out, rolling his eyes at them as he did so. He had already read all of their files, so there really weren't many things he hoped to gain through this nerve wrecking conversations here.

But there were some „interesting" parts and even a few parts that he couldn't make much sense of in their Medics files, where he wanted to get a clearing on. So it was in his best interest that their doctor would keep talking. Even if he wasn't as talkactive as his brother from the other Team. "I eh,...have to get a few things straight bevore you understand that so-" "Its origins telling time!" The Soldier interrupted harshly again, only getting a frown from their medical assistance. "Well, alright. If you have to know-" "No I actually don't wanna know! But our TV is broken!" This time it was the Scout who didn't let the older one finish his sentence. While Sniper tried to lecture Soldier about manners, only starting another fight in that process, their doctor sighted heavily.

With only Scout and Spy listening, while Demoman was sleeping and their Engineer still trying to calm the argument between Sniper and Soldier, he didn't really feel that bad about talking of his past. He already counted their Heavy to his small circle of close friends, so he didn't really mind the other man too. "Let's see,...how should I start? I think,...its better if we begin at 1933." As the Doctor started his story, their forgotten member slowly vanished out of the room. No one noticed their Pyro leave the kitchen, they didn't even notice him enter in the first place. Just Spy gave a small sideway glance at the masked individual who left again. "At this time I had recently lost my dear mother after we had been taking care of my ill father, whom we lost in the year before." He only had half of their attention, but he didn't care. In the weeks to come he often would ask himself what kept him going, he wondered why exactly he opened up to them. It was not like he liked any of his teammates. Maybe besides from their Heavy of course.

"To understand this you need to know that I have a brother. An elder half brother,...to be precisely. But when my dear mother got herself divorced, she moved together with my father to his homecountry, taking me with them and in turn, leaving my brother with his biological father behind." They didn't need to know the reasons why exactly his mother left her first husband, he didn't need to tell them that he was a mad dreamer who had invested all their hard earned money in booze and his crazy inventions. "Woha, woha there doc. I too have a few siblings,...but my mother would have never split us up. Why the hell did yours though leave your brother behind?!" He was once again interrupted by their Scout. But at least it wasn't a stupid question. Though he would have explained it anyways. So it didn't make that much of a difference. "Well that, Herr Scout, is because of his studies. My half brother was old enough to decide for himself that he wanted to stay in germany. Back then this country was rather wealthy and the best place to study medicine in." With this he had the younger man silenced, Spy on the other hand, hadn't cared enough to even bother with the thought of why his older sibling wanted to stay behind. "However. At the time the gouvernment wanted to shove me into an orphanage, my halfbrother decided to take me in, so at the age of 15 I wandered off - back to germany..."

It had been a long journey. But for the young Arin, who usually didn't travel at all, it was a whole world travel. Despite the loss of his mother, that caused the sadness to linger deep inside every fiber of his being, he couldn't deny the fact that he was excited. There wasn't a single ferry who crossed the borders from sweden to germany directly, so he had to take some detours. He had to travel from poland over czechoslovakia, all the way down to the little country austria, just because his brother didn't had the papers ready for him. He really didn't understand why he couldn't just pass through germany from the beginning. But he had no clue of the political business all the countries below sweden were in, so he wasn't one to talk. Arin was just glad he didn't have to move into an orphanage and what he still could remember of his older brother was only getting him even more exited. He had been really upset to leave Ludwig behind like that, after all he loved his older brother, even if they had a few argures back then when they still lived together. As he passed through the last border, getting on the train that would get him into the capital of austria, he wondered how Ludwig coped with the loss of his mother. After all she was the one parent both of the siblingsshared and lovedthe same.  
The young boy was glad as he finally left the last train that was seperating him from his new home, BUT he was a bit disapPointed at first. After the train had passed all those magnificent mountains he was now again inside of a big city, remembering him all too well of his old hometown. He didn't feel much difference at all!

"Arin? My god,...is that really you?" It turned out that he didn't even have to wait long for his older brother to pick him up as he already was standing on the side of the station, impatently looking out for him. Ludwig too changed alot, after all the last time they saw each other was six years ago. "You sure have grown alot!" But his older sibling at least still wore his cheerfull smile. Arin and Ludwig sure looked much alike, even though they had different fathers. The only visual difference between them was that Arins shoulders were built a little bit broader than Ludwigs. Despite that and some difference in the height, with Ludwig still being the taller one, they almost could pass as twins.

"And you got older." A small smile appeared on the younger brothers lips but the long trip drained alot of his energy, the sadness of the loss of their mother tiring him even more. It was as if the full strike of this long journey stoke Arin just now, pressing his mood. It was kinda strange, speaking german again after such a long time. But it was even stranger for Arin to find himself in a bonecrushing hug his brother pulled on him. "As soon as I heard what had happend to mother,...I only wanted to know you safe!" He really must have looked even worse than he felt, was the first thought that crossed the young boys mind. He had to gently pat his older brothers shoulder for him to slowly release him again. But at least they weren't the only ones who reunied their family, as none of the strangers shot them a strange look and some feet away from them a crying mother welcomed her kids home.

"Before my journey I didn't even know this small country existed. We won't have to stay here for long, right? You still have our old house, right?" Important things first. After all Arin also wanted to study medicine when he finished his school and just like his older sibling he only wanted to learn from the best. He couldn't do that in an unpopular country like this. "Hush now Arin." Ludwig slowly raised both of his hands, signaling his brother to drop the topic. "People around here still are touchy when it comes to that topic. Believe me."

At that moment, Arin didn't understand his brother, he was just glad that they crossed the border to germany a few hours later. All in all, this whole route had took him nearly a whole week. As they got off the train in Munich he didn't dared to ask his older brother why exactly everyone was so cheery and easy going. It was the 29th january when Arin arived in Berlin, his new home. At the day after that he finally got to understand why everyone seemed to be so happy. Red banners were hissed and some of them even covered whole buildings.  
A new gouvernment had been elected and they promised changes. The people of germany, weakened from the world financial crisis, believed in them.  
On that day he heard his brother scream and cheer passionately.  
Even though Arin couldn't understand it at first, he cheered too.  
God, everyone screamed and cheered.

If only they knew what would become of their dreams and hopes,...

 **xxxxx**

Still trying to figure this whole uploading / updating thing out. But as for now, I am pleased with the outcome ^^  
Lovely comments are appreciated!


End file.
